Surprise
by Nydegrassigirl
Summary: It's one of the most important days of her life and only one thing is missing. Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi or any of it's characters ONE SHOT.


"This is it" Clare thought to herself as she added the finishing touches to her make up.

Four years of hard work, embarrassing moments, and dramatic confrontations had all culminated in this; she was finally graduating from Degrassi and soon she would be moving to New York to attend Columbia University where she would major in journalism. Clare couldn't believe how much she had changed since she began going to Degrassi. How naïve she had been and the things she had been through. There was only one thing that she thought could make the day even better.

"We better get going. Wouldn't want to be late to your own graduation" Helen Martin said walking into the room as she watched her daughter finish applying her make up. Clare smiled as she put down the eye liner in her hand and turned to face her mother. Helen gasped and smiled, in awe of how beautiful her daughter looked.

'You look beautiful, Honey. I'm… so proud of you, Sweetheart" she mused walking over to her daughter and looking her over, brushing some of Clare's stray strands out of her face. Clare blushed and bowed her head.

"Thanks" Clare answered playing with the hem of her navy sundress. "I can't believe how nervous I am"

"You'll be great. You've been perfecting that speech of yours for weeks. You have absolutely nothing to worry about" she smiled. "Now, I know you're disappointed that there will be some people missing today" Helen acknowledged softly causing Clare to look up at her.

Clare tried not to talk about it much but the fact that neither Darcy or Eli were going to be there really bothered her. This was one of the biggest days of her life and two of the people important to her wouldn't be there. Darcy said there was no way she could leave the organization after the latest disaster but she would send Clare something in the mail.

"I wish Darcy would've been able to make it back but your dad will be there. So will Jake and Glenn and afterwards I was thinking maybe we could all go out to dinner" Helen offered, clasping her hands together and smiling at her daughter with hope gleaming in her eyes.

Clare nodded her head and replied softly, "sounds great" giving her mom a little smile before asking for a minute alone to continue getting herself together. Clare looked at herself in the mirror one last time after grabbing her cue cards and purse, releasing a deep breath before walking out the room.

"I will never be able to express how much Degrassi has changed my life. I have had some of the best experiences here as well as some unforgettable teachers" Clare recited briefly glances towards Ms. Oh and Principal Simpson.

"And I've made friends that have become like family to me" she added seeing Alli discreetly wiping her eyes as she smiled back at Clare.

"People that I…" Clare trailed off as she noticed a figure walking toward the back row of seats. She squinted as the person became more visible and she was able to make out the prominent smirk on their face. Clare smiled and felt a rush of heat go to her cheeks as she watched him take a seat, giving her his full attention. Though it felt like much longer, it was only a matter of seconds but that was the effect Eli had on her. When Clare realized that she hadn't said anything, she cleared her throat as she briefly glanced down at her notes but realized she didn't need them.

"People that I know will always be a part of my life. If it wasn't for them I might not have learned that it doesn't always matter what other people think and not to be afraid to take risks. I owe them so much" Clare said looking directly at the guy in back who always managed to look at her as if she were the only girl in the room. She smiled, blinking back tears that she felt welling up.

"We can and are ready to face anything because of the lessons we learned here and no matter what has happened, that's what we should take away from all this. Thank you" Clare said quickly going back to her seat. She exchanged smiles with Eli one last time before focusing on what Principal Simpson was saying. Once the diplomas were all given out and the crowds started to dissipate, Clare spotted Eli walking toward her. She quickly excused herself from her family, wanting him all to herself even for just a few minutes.

"Valedictorian, I wouldn't have expected anything less" he said standing in front of her. "You were amazing up there."

"I can't believe you're here," she answered a hint of disbelief in her voice as she reached out her his hand and interlocked their fingers. It had been too long since she was able to be with him like this. It was funny how something as simple as hand holding was one of the things she missed most while he was away. All the skype sessions in the world couldn't make up for the feel of his hand in hers.

"As if I would miss my beautiful and brilliant girlfriend's speech"

"I'm just glad you came" she said removing her hands from his and putting them around his neck. "I love you" she breathed, still surprised that he was actually in her arms.

When they pulled apart, Eli smiled before asking "Do you think your family would mind if I steal you away for awhile?"

"I think I can slip away for a few minutes. Why?"

"It's a surprise. So are you in?" he asked playfully, his lips curling into his trademark smirk. Clare laughed softly as she was reminded of the last time he said a similar phrase. She gave him a knowing smile before pulling him closer and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Eli, I'm all in."


End file.
